newlordaeronfandomcom-20200214-history
Teia Greenthistle
General Character Name: Teia Greenthistle Aliases: None Race: Kal’dorei Gender: Female Profession: Veterinarian Apparent age: 20’s (Not sure what the equivalent is in elven years.) Mane: Blue, usually pulled up into two tails. Fur: None Appearance details: Teia is of average height and weight for a Kal’dorei, although she tends to appear smaller, due to her humble mannerisms. Her face has a violet owl tattooed on it. She is missing a boob, eaten in one of the first missions she went on with the Order. Childhood: Teia was orphaned early on in life, and spent much of her youth in the forest. She adopted…or should I say…was adopted by Hunt, a young Ancient, or perhaps a very old bonsai. She began to travel when she was more comfortable with living out on her own. She feared company and refused to step into the bigger cities. Even towns frightened her. She came across an injured bird when she was in the forest, an nursed it back to health (with Hunt’s assistance). Notable relationships: Hunt--her companion in life. PERSONALITY Primary Motivators: Helping out, feeling useful. Emotional Disposition: Reserved & shy. Moodiness: Emotionally sensitive. Core Traits Sense of Humor: Minimal. Outlook: Optimistic. Integrity: Honest and forthright. Impulsiveness: Hesitant. Boldness: Timid. Flexibility: Moderate. Affinity: Empathetic, but reserved. Comportment: Modest. Interactivity: Can one hide in large groups? Disclosure: Limited. Conformity: Possible (depends on the situation). Religion & Spirituality Adherence: Self-determined – No defined religion. Tolerance: High. Expression of beliefs: Minimal. Converting others: Highly unlikely. Attitude: Reserved/casual. Other Topics of Conversation: Hunt, animals, and umm … She’s more of a listener. Quirks, Habits and Oddities: Mmm. She’s very touchy-feely with Hunt. Hobbies and Enjoyments: She likes to preen the natural world. Mental Disorder(s): Possibly Aspergers. Socially awkward. Phobias:Ghouls Background Birthplace: Teldrassil. Family: Deceased/Gone. Not much is known about her family, not even by her. Professions and Crafts: Landscaping. Possessions: Teia doesn’t really own anything--just a few essentials. Knife, clothes, water skin, some first aid items. Existing Conflicts: Goblins—she hates them. Duties and Obligations: She tends to animal injuries/maladies. Hunt tends to people injuries. Significant Past Events: Her self-removal from Kal’dorei society. Her time in Felwood which led to her flight to Eastern Kingdoms. Her involvement in the fight for Lordaeron. Mysteries: Many of the above-mentioned past events. Quests: Alterac (lost a breast to a ghoul); (something else); Siren quest. STRENGTHS, FLAWS, POINTS OF PRIDE --Dedication, honor, compassion. Weaknesses, detriments, and points of improvement: --Shy; quick to run away; sociability. IC QUIRKS Favored alcoholic beverage: She did enjoy some Dalaran Wine at one point. Favored food: Flavored ice. Favored weather or season: Fall. Windy, warm days. Favored colors: Violet, indigo. How does your character react when... You find a powerful weapon: *Greenthistle looks to find someone that it would suit better.* “There’s mmm something over there.” You find a coin purse: *Teia looks around for signs of the owner.* If tracking would lead to a dead body, she would keep the money. If it led to the enemy, she would keep it. If it was an ally, she would give it to them, and hope that they would give her some as a reward. You find food: *Teia looks at the food, determining if it were poisonous or not. If not sure, she’d test a bit of it and wait. If no adverse reactions occurred, she’d finish it off.* Now, if it appeared to be someone else’s food, she’d leave it alone. You find a trap: *Check for injured animals, rescue them, attempt to break the trap.* You find a corpse: *Teia looks around for the cause of death. Is it an ally or enemy? Do what was necessary to tend to the body.* You find a suspicious scroll: *Same reaction as the weapon.* Played by what actor: Meryl Davis - Her gracefulness and appearance are probably as close as it gets.